


Acceptance

by ffwriter2018



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Mevie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, References to Depression, References to anxiety, asking for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: Evie struggles with depression since coming over from the Isle.





	Acceptance

Since coming over from the isle Evie thought everything was going to be perfect and easier than on the isle. It was in a certain aspect but it was also so much harder than she thought and let on. Evie hid behind her fashion line, hid behind the fact that she was smart and doing great in school, to really hide how she was feeling inside. She hid the anxiety and the depression from her friends. She kept her feeling about Mal to herself. Evie knew it was time to ask for help when she missed two days of class and ignored every call and text from Mal, Jay and Carlos. She hated feeling like this but she didn’t know how to ask. Evil kids shouldn’t need help.

It was about 4:30 in the morning when Evie got back to Auradon Prep. She was crying scared of how things were going to change how Mal would react to both confessions Evie was going to tell her. As she walked up to her dorm room she presumed it to be dark seeming where it was a Saturday, Mal still should be sleeping. Evie approached her dorm room and the light was on then saw a shadow of someone pacing back and forth. Her heart sunk knowing that the past two nights Mal had no idea where she was. Evie felt guilty that she’d just taken off. Putting herself and Mal out of misery she took a deep breath then opened the door.

Mal stopped pacing looked at the door tear stained face. “E where were you. Are you okay what happened?”Mal said frantically but had an underlying sense of relief. Evie looked at Mal with a sad smile still trying to fake that she was okay. She finally let it out shaking her head “No” while completely letting go. As soon as she fell to the floor she immediately felt two arms wrapped around her shoulders hugging her reassuringly. It felt like an hour but had only been minutes when she pulled away from Mal standing up and walking to sit on the edge of her bed.

“E what’s wrong are you hurt?” Mal asked following Evie to her bed trying to comfort her in anyway. “No I’m not okay I haven’t been for a while” Evie finally confessed. Mal looked at her with confusion and hurt. She’s known Evie for years and has never seen her like this Mal knew she was hurting. “For a while I’ve been holding a lot of feelings in” Evie chocked out “Emotions that a villain kid should never feel” Evie calms down a lot she isn’t crying, but refuses to look at Mal. “I have been so depressed Mal. I don’t get the joy out of hanging at the field with the boys anymore. That’s why I haven’t had fittings in weeks I don’t want to do any of that.” Evie finally admits “What’s really getting to me is that I’ve been lying to myself and to you” Evie let out a deep breath she was holding in. “Evie what do you mean you’ve been lying to me?” Mal questioned. “

“I left three nights ago because I didn’t want to see you anymore. I didn’t want to see you because of how bad I am and I knew you would try and do everything to help me. Evie stated. Mal nodded in agreement. “Leaving was hard because I honestly didn’t know if I would come back ever. Because if I came back and I told you how I’m really feeling I thought you would never want to see me aging. So I left hoping all these feelings would go away.” “Evie there is nothing you could say that would make me not ever want to see you again NOTHING.” Mal said putting her finger under Evie’s chin, so they finally locked eyes. “I’m in love with you Mal.” Evie finally said.

“Lately with how depressed and anxious I have been feeling I just wanted you to comfort me hold me. I knew that was wrong cause you’re my best friend. It was to much I needed to be by myself to decide what I’m going to do”. “What do you mean decide what you’re going to do Evie?” Mal questioned a little upset. “I’m going back to the Isle Mal. I never had these feelings or worries like I do here. Maybe I’m not meant for Auradon.” Evie looked at Mal and just shrugged like she had been defeated. Evie had no idea what she was about to hear was going to change everything is a good way. “Evie you can’t go back to the Isle. If you leave we won’t have a future together.” “What do you mean a future Mal?” Evie asked harshly “ I’m in love with you to E, I haven’t slept since you left. I had no idea where you went no way to get a hold of you. I’ve been searching everyday and night. And it was the second night that I realized just how much I love you. I missed falling asleep with you in the same room as me. I missed having you wake me up. I missed everything thing about you.” Mal said while looking Evie in the eyes both had tears streaming down their faces.

Evie had closed her eyes processing everything Mal had just spoken. “I never said anything because I never thought you would never love someone like me E.” Mal lifted her hand to Evie’s face to wipe her tears. “I want you I want an us if you’ll have me.” Mal stated with a smile. “I want an us to. I want you too.” Evie smiled leaned in and they shared their first kiss. Once they pulled away they rested their foreheads against each other’s smiling.

Evie looks Mal in the eyes and states “I need help Mal I don’t want to keep feeling this sad and worried all the time. I want to start feeling like the old me again the me that truly enjoys watching the boys play, truly enjoys coming up with designs for people and making dresses.” Evie pauses “Then I think what if I need medication, therapy or what if I’m never the old me.” She finishes Mal cuts in right away “Hey no matter what happens or what you need I will be right there with you. I’m in this with you no matter what. I’ll remind you how beautiful, talented and how loved you are.” “If you need any of what you said that’s fine because it’s going to help you and get you back to feeling like Evie again.” Mal reassured “How about we sleep for a little then go see if fairy godmother has any information on how to help you?” Mal hesitantly asked. “Yea sounds good. It may be pushing it but would you mind laying with me?” Evie shyly asked Mal with a half smile. “I was hoping you were going to ask.” Mal smiled. Her and Evie got themselves comfortable and both let out a content sigh both feeling at ease safe and in love.


End file.
